Electronic components are processed using a wide variety of different electronic component handlers. One such handler is described in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,526,129, entitled Means for Processing Miniature Electronic Components such as Capacitors or Resistors. Therein, a plate is disclosed that supports a number of miniature electronic components for processing, such as applying conductive coatings to opposite ends of each component.